Eternidad Por Siempre
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Yaoi EriolYue El amor es una eternidad, por eso hay que esperarlo por siempre


Eternidad Por Siempre

Capitulo: One-Shot

Serie: Card Captor Sakura

Pairings: Eriol/Yue

Category/Raiting: Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance. G

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de CCS, pertenecen a CLAM y asus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.  
Lo único mío es la historia.  
De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.  
CAMPAÑA LE FAY : No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.  
Tiempo: En calidad de Universo Alterno.

Lugar: Ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón.

FEEDBACK: 

MSN: LE FAY : Después de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar asegurado para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra completamente garantizado, en escritura y presencia. Tú te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach  
Dedicado: Para Mi Un pequeño obsequio de cumpleaños por todo lo malo y bueno que he pasado este año. Ojala podamos vivir un año más, mi querida alter ego Katrinna Le Fay.

Nota: Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic. Si no te agrada entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias

La última vez que su corazón había saltado de tanto gozo y éxtasis, había sido cuando el mago Clow se encontraba con vida.  
Lo vivido a su lado había sido, en dos palabras: Mágico y Maravilloso.  
Pero la muerte de la carne mortal de su creador le había mostrado también la otra cara de la moneda, haciéndole experimentar desde Odio hasta la tristeza más grande.  
Por eso se había ocultado, dispuesto a cargar con su dolor él solo.  
Dedicándose a recordar la maravillosa vida que había tenido al lado del ser que le había dado la vida, y también, quien se la había arrebatado a su corazón.

Era una criatura compleja. Mucho más de lo que nadie sabía, pues mitad humano, mitad magia era; y a pesar de haber querido permanecer en la sombra hasta el último instante de vida en ese mundo, su curiosidad no se lo había permitido.

Antes siquiera de que Sakura abriera el antiquísimo Red Book, o que su misión de juez se viera requerida, él había dado el paso autónomo de saber, lo que ser un ser humano era.  
Por ello había construido su personalidad alterna.  
Por eso se había mezclado entre humanos.  
Por eso se había forjado una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la suya.  
Solo para conocer el término que durante toda su vida, Clow le había relatado.

Se encontró a si mismo siendo presa de la venta y la demanda. De la alegría por mirar el sol en la mañana y la luna llena algunas noches.  
Se había admirado de los exquisitos platillos que esas "personas" comían y que tanto deleite ocasionaban en sí mismo.  
Pero sobre todo, se había maravillado de los sentimientos que como humano podía llegar a albergar, y los cuales podían ser tan complejos como su personalidad.

El odio y la tristeza eran sensaciones que no le agradaban, teniendo a su disponibilidad el otro extremo de ellos.  
La felicidad, la sonrisa, el saludo diario hacia algún desconocido. Esos eran sentimientos que agradaban a su nueva persona y los que le hacían recordar a su desaparecido maestro Clow.

Todo era diferente desde la perspectiva humana, y lo que había comenzado como una simple prueba de reconocimiento, se había convertido en parte importante de su vida, asentándose en el mundo como otro más de sus ocupantes.

Clow le había dicho alguna vez que sus memorias se perderían poco a poco, y eso era lo que tal vez a él le había sucedido.  
Reprimir el dolor de perder a su ser más amado y recompensarlo con la posibilidad de volver a "renacer", fue motivo suficiente para dejar a su ente mágico dormido, y vivir lo que su nueva oportunidad le pusiera en el camino.

Habían sido experiencias maravillosas que vivió y disfrutó como ninguna.

Pero todo cambia en la vida, hasta el corazón; y su existencia permanente como humano fue quien obró esa diferencia.

Al conocer a Touya Kinomoto su mundo cambió, recordándole a su nueva forma humana lo que era emocionarse.

No sabía lo que le había atraído de él. No sabía si había sido esa habilidad suya para hacerlo prácticamente todo, o esa dura mirada que escondía más humanidad de la que podía siquiera mostrar.  
La atracción había sido inmediata y fue eso lo que tal vez, había forjado la amistad que sostenía con el mayor de los Kinomotos.

Si recordaba los inicios de su relación de amistad, realmente en nada se parecía a lo que muchos podrían contar.  
Sin embargo para él, había sido lo más grande que como humanos se había encontrado, y era por eso que la preservaba en su alma con gran fervor.

Todo había comenzado un día, cuando en su forma de Yukito había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante.  
Jamás le habían interesado los estudios, pero tras moverse de ciudad en ciudad, todo pensamiento podía cambiar.  
En esa nueva labor se encontraba un chico. Sus compañeros lo apodaban "el todólogo", pues bien podía lavar la loza con eficacia; cocinar pasta, carne y sushi al mismo tiempo, y reparar cualquier cosa sin perder su toque.  
Ese muchacho era sin dudarlo, sumamente especial.  
Pero recordaba que tenía un defecto: Demasiado callado y aislado de los demás.  
Touya, como descubrió después que se llamaba, se mantenía alejado de todos en sus ratos libres y prefería irse rápidamente a casa después de su turno a quedarse y conversar con ellos cinco minutos.  
El chico alto, fornido, de cabellos ébanos y ojos azules, era todo un nuevo espécimen de humano que le interesó, pues muy remotamente podía percibir que ese chico estaba lleno de magia y luz.

No había existido mucha comunicación entre ellos, a pesar de que realizaban las mismas tareas.  
Una buena amistad no se forja en dos días, y a Yukito le tomó tres meses para acercarse al muchacho que lo atraía de alguna extraña manera.

Un día, y tras salir de su turno, ambos se habían topado en la parada del Bus.  
Era tarde y al parecer habían perdido el último transporte, por lo que él, no queriendo importunar al ojiazul, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Tres cuadras después se dio cuenta que Touya lo seguía a prudente distancia, y tras detenerse, lo aguardó con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.

-"Al parecer vamos por el mismo camino". Comunicó el alvino, obteniendo solo un asentimiento seco por parte del pelinegro.

Yukito se había sentido más que agradecido con ese "comienzo" y sin borrar su sonrisa caminó al lado de su improvisado compañero, quien no hubo pronunciado nada.

El trayecto no era largo cuando se contaba con la apropiada compañía, y aunque el duo no era el más normal del mundo, ambos se sintieron bien de aquella improvisada reunión.

-"¿En dónde vives?". Había sido la pregunta que exaltó a Yukito.  
-"Oh. Por esa dirección". Respondió el alvino, señalando una calle poco alumbrada.

Touya entonces se había detenido a mirar, para posteriormente arrugar un poco el entrecejo.

-"¿Y pasas por ahí todas las noches?".

El de ojos castaños había asentido, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro blanquecino.

Los ojos azules del pelinegro descansaron largos momentos sobre la persona a su lado, haciéndole sentir cosas que hasta ese momento como ser humano no había experimentado.  
Jamás había borrado su sonrisa y jamás había presionado a Touya para hablar más de lo que deseara. Y fue, tal vez eso, lo que había provocado que el ojiazul relajara sus facciones un poco y le medio sonriera a su interlocutor.

-"Vamos. Te acompaño".

Yukito habría querido decir que no era necesario, que él mismo conocía el camino de memoria, pero por algún extraño motivo, no lo había dicho.  
De esa manera se dejó acompañar todos los días a partir de ese momento.  
No había sido necesario hablar. El silencio que los rodeaba cada vez que estaban juntos, era el suficiente para hacerse entender.

Con el tiempo el joven Kinomoto se fue abriendo a su nuevo y único amigo, el cual correspondió a su amabilidad de la misma manera.  
Con el tiempo Yukito se fue adentrando en ese dolor que Touya perfectamente guardaba con su pose estoica, sintiéndose halagado por ser el único que tenía cabida en la vida y corazón del cotizado Kinomoto.  
Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de la familia amorosa que había ganado, incluyendo una admiración platónica por parte de la hermanita de su ahora, mejor amigo.  
Con el tiempo supo lo que era reír y hablar de lo que le preocupaba, y ser correspondido con un abrazo o una sonrisa de esos labios que eran expresivos solo con él.  
Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había adquirido una eterna amistad, pero también algo más que hasta ese momento no había experimentado jamás.  
Con el tiempo se olvidó de que él realmente no era un ser humano y que vivía a través de la apariencia de uno.  
Con el tiempo dejó de memorar una vida pasada, dónde alguien con tal grado de importancia en su corazón le cuidaba y protegía, para dar paso al presente que por sola curiosidad había buscado.  
Con el tiempo creyó que él también era humano y que nada más grande que eso le había ocurrido en ese mundo.  
Pero toda su perfección cambió cuando "él" reapareció, e hizo la luz dónde solo había hecho olvido.

Por eso era que su corazón latía deprisa, al ritmo incontrolable que solo una emoción tan grande puede darle a la vida.  
Por ello era que sobrevolaba las calles de la ciudad, en busca de ese ser que había reaparecido, recordándole desde hacía unos días, todo lo que había pretendido olvidar para vivir en paz.

Se sentía extraño. Fuera de lugar, pues aunque había pretendido saber quien era y lo que era, nada era comparable con reconocer esa poderosa magia que lo llamaba a su encuentro.  
Que lo motivaba a volar a su presencia y quien le oprimía el pecho, en una clara muestra de llanto y felicidad.

Era en esos momentos, cuando la lujosa mansión de "él" lo recibía con gusto, que afirmaba que nada de lo que había vivido como humano y ente mágico se comparaba a ese maravilloso momento.  
Pues solo quien ha amado de verdad una vez, reconoce la intensidad del hermoso sentimiento.

Con lágrimas plateadas en los ojos se hizo presente en una de las habitaciones, buscando de izquierda a derecha a aquel ser que le abría los brazos en total bienvenida.  
Con el corazón saltando de gozo y emoción, busco a aquel por quien siempre, sin recordarlo, había esperado toda una vida, encontrándose a alguien muy diferente a lo que intuía.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Yue.

El ángel enarcó una ceja, cruzando los brazos a modo de evasión.

-No me mires de esa forma. Solo he venido a darte la bienvenida.

Pero el ente mágico se negó a conversar con esa mujer. Con esa persona quien lo exasperaba visiblemente, siendo Yukito o Yue.  
Esa mujer que al parecer ahora estaba al lado de ese por quien tanto había esperado, y que en otra vida lo había estado con Touya.

-Al parecer no te simpatizo, ¿verdad?.

La sonrisa de la mujer empequeñeció, mostrando así lo que él se negaba a expresar con palabras.

-Entiendo que me odies. Murmuró la pelirroja, dejando una estática y diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.-He causado sufrimiento a quien más quieres en esta vida.  
-Yo no te odio. Pronunció el Ángel tras levantar su voto de silencio.-Solo me eres indiferente.

La mujer parpadeó antes de sonreír extensamente.

-Claro. Que tonta soy. Yo en tú lugar haría lo mismo.  
-Te equivocas. Replicó el ente azul.-Tú en mi lugar me habrías matado.

Y ella tuvo que reconocer que el ángel tenía razón. Por mucha magia, prudencia y empatía que pudiera transmitir, en el fondo no era más que un ser humano; que alterado, podía hacer barbaridades si se lo proponía.

-Supongo que estas aquí para verle. Recordó la pelirroja en tono afable.  
-Tú lo has dicho.  
-Él estará contigo en unos momentos. Cómo te dije, yo solo he venido a darte la bienvenida.

Sabiendo que no había peligro, Yue se atrevió a guardar sus halas y a contemplar a la mujer frente a él con toda la dureza que su esencia le permitió mostrar.  
Kaho Mizuki le era indiferente, si, pero no podía evitar que algo parecido al enfado recorriera su ser.  
Esa mujer le parecía insensible e impredecible.

-Es increíble. Pronunció Kaho.

Yue solo frunció el entrecejo.

-Es increíble lo diferente que puedes ser en tus dos formas. Como Yukito eres simplemente adorable. Pero como Yue…  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe a ti, indagar. Manifestó el ángel, con un poco de brusquedad.

Pero a la pelirroja solo le causó gracias y no por ello se amedrento.

-Lo sé, Yue. Solo estoy comparando tus dos personalidades. Sin embargo aun me queda una pequeña duda.  
-Exponla. Retó el ente azul, mirando desafiantemente a la mujer que continuaba sonriendo y que sin más se acercó a una de las puertas a su lado.

-Desde que te conozco, han surgido en mi, grandes dudas que se disipan a su tiempo. Pero ahora, cuando las batallas se han terminado y tú sabes ahora que "él" ha reencarnado, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si serás capas de olvidar todo lo que haz forjado como humano hasta ahora, y te entregarás a lo que desde siempre habías estado aguardando.  
-¿Es eso una duda?. Inquirió el ángel un poco molesto, haciendo brillar con enfado sus orbes grises.  
-Si, lo es. Y aunque no lo creas, es algo que no se resuelve olvidando, ni mucho menos con magia.

Yue friccionó sus manos. Esa mujer se estaba burlando de él.

-Espero volver a verte, Yue, sino….fue un placer conocer al ser que Clow tanto amó en vida.

Kaho no dijo más, retirándose hacia la habitación contigua de dónde provenían algunas voces que él identificó de inmediato.  
Más no pudo contener un golpe al muro. Un golpe que debía ser destinado a una persona que con sus sínicos comentarios solo se merecía una bofetada como escarmiento.  
Ella no tenía derecho a fraguar cosas alrededor de su vida.  
La odiaba, si, la odiaba, pero también se odiaba a sí mismo porque Mizuki solo había expresado con palabras, todo eso que él jamás se había atrevido a decirse a sí mismo desde que Clow había reaparecido.

Se dejó caer sin más, apoyando su rostro en las rodillas.  
Respirando agitadamente tras haber golpeado la pared.

Lo que le ocurría era confuso. Loco.  
Él no había pretendido enamorarse de un humano.  
Él solo había vivido para aguardar a Clow y nada más.  
Él no había querido forjar la personalidad de Yukito y sentirla tan distante ahora que recuperaba sus memorias y sentido de vida.  
Él no había querido sentirse tan confundido por algo que solo debía darle alegrías.

Como Yue, jamás había llorado, y como Yukito prefería reprimir las lágrimas y convertirlas en sonrisas.  
Pero en ese momento se permitió hacerlo, pues amar requería de una enorme gamas de sensaciones que en ocasiones dolían, y en otras causaban extrema felicidad.  
Un sentimiento tan ambivalente no podía ser real. Ni bueno, ni malo. Solo lo necesario para hacer al mundo moverse y crear conciencia de paz, de armonía y sensibilidad.

Se sentía tan perdido. Cómo aquella vez, cuando sostuvo contra su pecho el cuerpo inerte de su maestro y creador.  
Como cuando se sentía desaparecer por la falta de magia de su nueva ama, o cuando comprendió que Yukito realmente era una parte con la que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida.

Sentir era algo confuso y mortal, después de todo.

Percibió entonces, una caricia suave y llena de amor sobre su rostro.  
No se atrevió a elevar la mirada y mostrar su derrumbamiento ante ese ser que le había dado la vida.  
Se sentía patético y poca cosa, por lo que prefirió quedarse cómo estaba.

Pero con lo que no contaba, era con ese afecto que la persona frente a él le profesaba. Ni tampoco con ese abrazo que le abrió el alma.

-Mi querido Yue, no temas más.

Esas palabras bastaron para que se refugiara en el acto bajo la protección de quien lo esperaba.  
Que sintiera un río de emociones surgir de dónde pretendía dejarlo todo en el olvido.  
Que percibiera la devoción con la que era calmado y bien recibido.

-Clow. Susurró, desde el fondo de su corazón, y fue recompensado con una eterna caricia sobre su largo cabello.  
-Aquí estoy. No sucede nada. Fue la respuesta que verdaderamente el ente no esperaba.  
-No sabes cuánto te he esperado. Comunicó el ángel tras elevar los ojos y encontrarse con un par índigo que le sonreía.-No sabes la falta que me has hecho.  
-Lo sé. Murmuró el chico, acunando aun más a ese ángel caído.-Lo sé y lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto.  
-Te extrañé, amo Clow. Te extrañé tanto. Susurró, parpadeando por si sus ojos le engañaban de alguna manera.

Pero no era así. Clow, su reencarnación estaba justo frente a él. Sonriéndole, acariciándole, hablándole como hacía muchos años.  
Suspiró con alivio, y se atrevió a aferrarse aun más a él en busca de protección.

-Todo está bien ahora, mi querido Yue. Todo está bien.  
-No. Negó el ente sobre el cuello blanco de su creador.-Todo está mal ahora. Todo yo soy una confusión.

Eriol, antiguo mago poderoso, simplemente sonrió.  
Era la respuesta que esperaba.  
Sin embargo continuó con su labor.

-Eres lo más hermoso que el mundo ha visto jamás, Yue. Y por ello todo tú eres magnífico.  
-Pero yo…  
-Shhh. Acalló Eriol con la misma bondad.-Yo sé todo lo que tú corazón sufre en este momento y me apena tanto no poder hacer algo.  
-Solo…solo dime que me quieres. Imploró el ente, sin despegar sus labios del cuello a su lado.-Solo dime que me quieres y para mi será suficiente.

El chico de anteojos sonrió.  
Yue estaba experimentando la confusión propia de los seres humanos; sabiendo de antemano, que sus destinos se habían separado desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
Por eso hizo lo que sus recuerdos como mago, lo que los vestigios del corazón de Clow con debilidad le indicaban.  
Sería lo último que haría por esa criatura maravillosa que en otros tiempos, unos mucho menos complicados, había sido su vida misma.

Acariciando las mejillas blancas del ángel, recorriendo su hermoso cabello. Grabándose cada pequeño fragmento del cincelado y bello rostro, es cómo cerró la distancia, atrapando los labios rosas del ente mágico que tembló ante el contacto.

Era el primer beso de Eriol, y el primero que Clow le daba a Yue.  
Por ello ambos se entregaron como si la vida misma habitara en ese contacto.

Suave danza al compás de labios explorando, disfrutando, grabándose el sabor que permanecería por siempre en sus memorias.  
Degustaron la suavidad, el vaivén delicado que unos labios con textura a pétalos de rosa y otros de fruta exótica, les hicieron experimentar con tan solo profundizar el beso.

Era difícil para Yue describir ese contacto.  
Representaba todo lo que había estado esperando. Todo lo que había añorado por siempre. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas.  
Clow, siendo mago o reencarnación, le quería. Le quería como nadie jamás lo querría y dejó correr un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Lágrimas que se confundieron en sus labios, entre saliva y lenguas deseosas de explorar más y más.

Pero nada dura para siempre, y ambos despertaron de la ensoñación tras un suspiro de felicidad.

-No solamente te quiero. Murmuró Eriol sobre los labios del ángel que se acurrucó aun más en sus brazos.-Te amo, Yue. Te amo como jamás he amado ni amaré a nadie.  
-Y yo te amo a ti, Clow.

Eriol sonrió, acariciando las sonrosadas mejillas de su ángel.

-Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Perdóname por jamás decírtelo.  
Pero Yue le habría perdonado incluso que le hubiera aniquilado. Pues el sentimiento del amor era tan grande y poderoso, que todo lo perdonaba.

-Pero tú sabes. Objetó el chico de lentes tras un momento de silencio.-Que no podemos estar juntos. Por mucho que nos amemos, esta vida nos ha hecho reflexionar y tomar otros caminos.  
A mi se me otorgó la vida nuevamente, y esa vida no se encuentra aquí.

Yue asintió. Sabía que eso llegaría.

-Y a ti.-Sonrió, delineando los finos rasgos del ente.-Se te concedió una oportunidad más por la cual vivir.  
Seríamos malagradecidos con la vida si lo despreciáramos, ¿no crees?.  
-Lo sé. Aceptó Yue con cierto dolor.-Pero…¿no me odias por eso?.

Eriol sonrió, besando repetidamente los labios que le recibieron con el mismo sentimiento de amor.

-¿A caso te preocupaba que yo no entendiera lo que sucedió?.

Yue asintió. Su mayor temor y preocupación era que su amo, el amor de su corazón, no comprendiera que había emprendido una vida diferente y que en esa vida alguien más había entrado.  
Siempre amaría a Clow, a Eriol o como su amo se llamara. Siempre lo haría, porque para él era el complemento de su alma.

-Yo entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, mi querido Yue. Susurró el chico tras ayudar a su ángel a incorporarse.-No debes preocuparte más. Mejor, vive con tranquilidad.

El ente asintió. Al final esa despedida no era tan dolorosa cómo lo había imaginado.  
Había llegado a esa casa lleno de dudas y porqués; pero eso ya no importaba.  
Todo estaba en paz en esos momentos y él podía agradecer a la vida por haberle permitido amar a alguien como a su amo.

-Debo regresar a Inglaterra mañana. Espero que algún día pueda volver a verte.  
-Solo llámame y acudiré a ti. Confesó el ángel, abrazando al chico que le correspondió intensamente.

Eriol había planeado otro tipo de despedida.  
Sabía que había llegado el momento en dónde Yue lo enfrentaría y le reclamaría su falta de acercamiento hacia él.  
Pretendía despedirse sin desmoronar sus sentimientos, que aunque reencarnado, continuaban siendo los mismos que alguna vez le había profesado a su Ángel guardián.  
Pero al mirarlo en el piso, totalmente derrotado y confuso consigo mismo, no pudo hacer nada más que seguir sus sentimientos y reconfortar a esa criatura a la cual amaría por siempre.

-Hasta pronto. Susurró el Inglés, tras cerrar el ciclo y robarle un último beso a los labios que le correspondieron.  
-Hasta Pronto. Amor mío. Fue el murmullo de Yue cuando la puerta se cerró tras de Eriol.

Su amor era algo maravilloso e indescriptible, que había sorteado a la existencia misma, y sobrevivido como nada jamás.

Su amor perduraría siempre, unidos por algo que iba más allá de lo impensable, y que culminaba en una gratitud infinita que se fusionaba con la eternidad.

Yukito y Yue vivieron su momento escrito, compartiéndolo con Touya, quien los proveyó de dicha infinita.  
Eriol por su lado prefirió reservarse su destino y vivir como siempre lo hacía: un paso a la vez.

Y sin embargo, una mañana, cuando Eriol alcanzaba los cuarenta y tantos y su figura era ya semejante a la que alguna vez había sido con Clow, ante él apareció un ángel, que bajaba desde el cielo solo y explícitamente para él.  
Le sonrió con dulzura y felicidad. Con ese carisma propio de su sangre solamente.  
Y el ángel se refugió en esos brazos que siempre aguardarían por él. Se dejó querer por ese amor que había permanecido siempre tan vivo en sus corazones, pero tan inexplicable como su sola existencia lo era.

-Ya es tiempo. Murmuró Yue, al besar efímeramente los labios de Eriol.  
-Lo sé. Nuestra espera valió la pena.

El ángel azul asintió. Su historia junto a Touya había terminado con la mayor de las alegrías, pues había sido provechosa y feliz. Pero nada es para siempre y tras esa pérdida, regresaba a dónde el destino le indicaba, a quedarse con el amor inconfundible que albergaba hacía su creador, pero a recibir el amor que le profesaban también.

Sin querer comprenderlo todo, se sintió agradecido con la vida, con el destino, porque había adquirido mucho más de lo que pensaba. Porque le habían obsequiado tanto amor y felicidad que esta aun no terminaba.  
Sus oraciones siempre habían descansado en su corazón, dirigidas a ese que lo guió con sumo cuidado a la sombra de un viejo roble inglés, y que con devoción lo recibió, profesándole el asombroso cariño que no había menguado ni un ápice.

-Ahora podemos estar en paz, amor mío. Fue el susurro de Eriol, el cual fue recibido con total aceptación por el ángel.  
Nacer y morir son inevitables para vivir, y eso incluye a los entes de magia que poco a poco se apagan entre los brazos de quien tanto les amó.

Eriol no pudo evitar llorar esa perdida. Su Yue ya descansaba en paz, y sin embargo, tras besar los labios inertes de a aquel a quien tanto había amado, se dejó caer también poco a poco en las manos de Thanatos. Entre el baile lento de las hojas, y su sonrisa serena y eterna..

No hubo sufrimiento, no hubo temor o negación, simplemente la placidez y la confianza de saber que existían en un Eternidad por siempre, y que probablemente el destino los juntaría para profesarse ese maravilloso amor eterno.

FIN

Porque la vida es simplemente una bella eternidad.  
Feliz cumpleaños

19 Julio 2006


End file.
